A Very FACE Family Thanksgiving
by Iceprincess9990
Summary: Canada invites his family over to his house for thanksgiving, so they could be together
1. Author's Note

I'm making a fanfic for thanksgiving, which includes the face family and it should be put somewhere today or tomorrow, so enjoy it when it comes out and have a happy thanksgiving, even for the americans. And as always comment on where i need to improve ;)


	2. The Thanksgiving Party

**A Very F.A.C.E Family Thanksgiving**

On the day before thanksgiving there were flyers being handed out to Canada's brother, England and France to remind them that the next day would be Canadian thanksgiving, so while he was waiting, he started to cook pancakes as a way to pass the time. An hour later, America texted saying "sure bro, I'll come by for thanksgiving, because that's what good brothers are for". Canada then smiled at the message and then went into the kitchen to make maple candy. When he was in the middle of making them, his phone went off and there were two messages on it which were France's and England's messages saying "I'll go mon petite lapin", then England's message said "I'll go and I hope that frog face didn't send you anything indecent", "no he didn't, all he called me was 'his little bunny', that's it", Canada replied. After two hours of baking went by, Canada then went out to the store and bought a thanksgiving turkey and some snacks for the next day.

The next day came and it was thanksgiving, Canada laid out all the preparations and after he did that he waited for his doorbell to ring. After an hour of waiting he heard his doorbell and when he opened it, it was America who jumped on Canada just to hug him and say happy thanksgiving. The two of them then went to the couch to watch TV and cuddle, while at the same time waiting for England and France to arrive. After an hour or so America asked "when is iggy and France coming?" "I don't know, maybe in a couple minutes or so? So be patient America," Canada replied. After a couple minutes more of cuddling the doorbell rang and when Canada opened the door, England and France were there together. Canada then said "Come straight in", England then said a simple thankyou and went inside, but France simply gave Canada a simple kiss on the head and went in. When England got his coat and shoes off, he then asked "Canada what are we doing first?" Canada replied with "we're going to play board games first," England then nodded and went over to the table where the board game "Monopoly" was sitting. They got it set up and started playing, America and Canada was playing casually without any difficulty, while on the other hand, England and France were bickering over losing money to each other. When the game finished, England was happy cause France didn't win, but America won and for that England planted a kiss on his head. France then asked "what else are we doing?" "We could watch a movie, that would be fun", Canada replied. America then suggested a horror movie, which is 'paranormal activity'. During the movie America got scared so Canada decided to snuggle with him until it was done, France and England decided to have a make-out session in the kitchen, and when America was freaking out Canada thought that it would be a good idea to then have a make-out session with him as a way to "calm" him down.

When the movie was over, England suggested to play a game with everyone in teams. So then Canada brought out the Xbox 360 and four controllers so they all could play. So they picked straws as to who is going to be on each team, and by the end of that America was teamed up with England and Canada was teamed up with France. When England scored first, Canada raged and so did France, and when Canada scored America raged and so did England because it was assisted by France. And it was going on for 3 hours, just trying to beat Canada at the game. The time was now 7:00pm and Canada was surprised at how long they were playing the game for. Canada then said "I'm going to make dinner for us now," "I'll help you Canada", France said. Canada replied with a simple "okay" and went into the kitchen. While Canada and France were making dinner, America decided to have a dance battle with England on Just Dance. An hour went by and supper was finished, and when the table was set Canada called them for dinner and America was huffing and puffing. England was almost bone tired from the 'workout' with America. When the turkey was set they held hands with each other and started to say all the things that they're thankful for. Canada started saying "I'm grateful for how England treated me back when I was his colony, and for how France taught me how to respect anyone when I was his, and for having a loving and caring brother". England were at a lost of words on what they're thankful for, so they didn't say much, and America pretty much said "I'm thankful for all of what England has done for me, well except for all the taxing he did, and for having a sweet and caring little brother, who is there when I always need him, like during 9/11". When that finished they ate up they're fill, and Canada asked them "Do you guys want snacks before you go?" Everyone replied in unison "YES!" And so Canada went and grabbed his maple candy, which he made the day before and gave everyone a piece.

By 11:00pm, everyone had to leave because everyone had some business to do in the morning, when England went out he gave Canada a kiss on the head and a hug, and said bye when he left. France went with him because they both take the same plane to they're countries, and so France gave Canada a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door. Then America left last, because he only lives right beside his country so it's an easy trip, so he gave Canada a hug and a kiss on the head and said they're goodbyes and then he headed to his country. Canada then cleaned up and headed to bed thinking that it was the best thanksgiving he ever had.

 **The End**


End file.
